Cherish
by Sweet Babboo
Summary: D.I. Chandler is dealing with a personal issue and D.C. Kent is the cause of it. How will these two detectives react when the truth comes out? Now Complete! :)
1. Conflict

Ah! Hello again!

After a nice break, I've finally decided to get off my lazy butt and start writing again. But enough about my butt :)

This story has a slightly different twist to it. I sort of envision this one taking place between Series 2 and 3, but it doesn't really follow the current storyline in particular. Hope you enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** Whitechapel does not belong to me!

**Whitechapel\Fanfiction: CHERISH**

**Chapter 1: Conflict**

"What's the matter now?" D.S. Miles asked when noticed the familiar wrinkled brow on D.I. Chandler's forehead. He found the D.I. up on the roof by himself as he usually did when he really wanted to be alone and escape from everything.

The D.I. rubbed his forehead trying to keep his obsessive compulsive tendencies in check. He was also racking his brain on how to handle a rather sensitive topic of a personal nature.

"It's nothing," Chandler replied dismissively, as the throbbing continued like a jackhammer against his temples.

"I know that look. It's not nothing."

"You know Miles, if he you spent half as much effort in keeping the office tidy as you do poking your nose into my business, maybe I wouldn't have to pick up after you lot every night."

"Gotta give you something to do. Come on. What's really bothering you?"

"It's Kent."

"Kent?" the older detective replied in disbelief. "I find that hard to believe that he's bothering you."

"I didn't say that he was. It's just that lately…"

"Let me guess. All that hero worship is finally getting to you. Am I right?"

"It doesn't really bother me. But it's like I have a constant shadow over me all the time, even when Kent's not around. I know that he looks up to me, but I never asked to be an example. I have a hard enough time looking after myself and running the department. Kent is a good policeman and I'm thrilled that he wants to become better. But I didn't come to Whitechapel to be a mentor or a nursemaid."

"It's your own fault, you know."

"My fault?" Chandler repeated incredulously.

"Kent has followed you around like an eager puppy ever since the day you started. Anyone with eyes could see that. I'm surprised you haven't brought it up until now. If it bothered you, you should have said something earlier, instead of encouraging him."

"I couldn't help it. He wanted so much to contribute and be involved. As his superior, how could I not encourage that? Besides, it wasn't like I was getting encouragement from anyone else at the time."

"Oh, sure. Bring that up again. Look, the best thing to do is to be up front with Kent and tell him how you really feel. If you let this continue, it will only make things worse. It would be better coming from you rather than having him hear it secondhand. After everything he's been through, don't you think he deserves the truth?"

Chandler stared at the veteran detective pensively.

"Is there anything you don't have an answer for, Miles?"

"You don't work as long as I have and not develop a sixth sense about these things."

"Since you're such an expert, any suggestions on how I should handle this?"

"Sorry, you're on your own on this one. I'll tell you this. Better you than me."

"You're a big help," Chandler replied sarcastically. He suddenly turned his head towards the double doors.

"Did you hear something just now?"

"You're being paranoid. It's probably just the wind."

"Yeah. I guess so."

* * *

Detective Constable Kent gripped onto the historical case file in his hands, as he leaned against the wall keeping himself hidden in the stairwell. He had wanted to bring the file to the DI's attention in hopes that it would help with their current investigation. He stopped dead in his tracks as he reached the top of the stairs when he heard Chandler talking to Miles. Kent knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on a private conservation, but he couldn't help it when he heard his name being mentioned. He opened the door slightly so that he could hear better and keep himself hidden while still being able to listen to their conversation. Oh, how he wished to God that he hadn't.

Kent was torn between crying and punching the wall, but he was too stunned at what he had just overheard to do anything as he remained rooted to the same spot in his hiding position. All he felt was a profound emptiness as he was awakened to the truth of how D.I. Chandler truly felt about him. He wanted to crawl into a hole in the ground and disappear. Instead, he quickly made his escape and hid in the loo until he could face his co-workers again. But despite all of Kent's efforts to appear un-phased, Buchan immediately noticed the bleary look in Kent's eyes as he handed him back the case file he had requested so earnestly just minutes before.

"Kent, are you all right?" Buchan asked in concern.

"Yes, of course I am. Why shouldn't I be?"

"You were so insistent on showing this file to Joe. I thought he would have wanted to take a closer look at it."

"It's not important anymore. Besides, the boss doesn't care what I have to say," Kent replied quietly as he left a slightly confused Buchan to wonder what the young detective meant.

* * *

Several days had passed by after the incident, but the passing of time had not diminished the impact of the D.I.'s words as they still resonated in Kent's ears as if it were yesterday. The logical side of his brain told him to let it go, but the emotional side couldn't follow suit. He wished that he didn't care what D.I. Chandler thought about him. If he didn't care, it wouldn't have hurt as much.

The only thing Kent could do was to pretend that nothing happened. But in order to keep his sanity, he kept his distance from the D.I., which was more difficult than he thought it would be. Kent was so used to being at Chandler's beck and call whenever the he wanted him to do something. And the sad part was that Kent would willingly do it without question. He never understood why he felt the need for Chandler's acceptance and approval. He never did with the other D.I.'s that came before. But then again, he had never met anyone like Detective Inspector Joseph Chandler.

"I really am pathetic," Kent thought to himself.

He was no better than a Pavlovian dog that reacted to a repeated stimulus over and over again. Chandler didn't care about him. Wasn't his confession to D.S. Miles proof of that? Besides, the boss didn't have room for anyone else in his life. He made that perfectly clear many times. The only time he ever let his guard down within the group was with D.S. Miles.

"Kent, do you have a moment? I would like to go over the list of all the persons connected to the Simpson case," Chandler asked Kent as soon as he was finished on the phone.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have a ton of leads to follow up on the stalker case."

Chandler gave the D.C. a look of concern in response. It wasn't the first time in the past week that he had brushed off the D.I. to avoid being alone with him. Why was he suddenly being so distant?

"I know you're busy, but I would really appreciate your input."

Kent was almost persuaded to let the matter go especially when heard the earnest plea in the D.I.'s voice, but he didn't have the energy to play nice.

"If it's all the same to you, I would just like to focus on the stalker case."

Chandler was silent as he contemplated Kent momentarily.

"Very well."

Kent returned his attention back to the papers on his desk as the D.I. walked over to Riley's desk to talk with her. The D.C. breathed a sigh in relief at escaping a potentially awkward situation. He turned his attention back to his duties, thinking he had escaped. Unfortunately, Chandler was not about to forget what just happened.

_To Be Continued..._

_Written by: Sweet Babboo (23Nov2013)_

_A/N: I've always wondered how Kent would react if something like this really happened. Hopefully it never will. :)_


	2. Confrontation

Another chapter so fast?! It's all thanks to you lovely people. Thought I'd submit chapter 2 since for me, this weekend will be a holiday so this installment will have to suffice for a while. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Whitechapel does not belong to me!

**Whitechapel\Fanfiction: CHERISH**

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

"You must have misunderstood, Emerson," Daisy Kent reasoned calmly as she was on the phone listening to her son share his recent misery. She knew how much he idolized his supervisor. Perhaps a little too much for his own good. "Maybe your boss was just in a bad mood when he said that. Everyone lets off some steam once in a while."

"Even if he said it in the heat of the moment, it doesn't change the fact that he still said it. He must have meant it."

"Do you always mean what you say when you're emotions are running high?"

"That's neither here nor there. This is an entirely different situation, Mom."

"No, it's not," she automatically corrected him. "It's exactly the same. Why don't you talk this over with your boss and give him a chance to explain?"

"Why should I? If he feels that way, nothing I could say or do will change his mind."

"Now, now. Don't be like that. That's just your pride talking. Remember what I told you when you wanted to quit the academy?"

"You mean when you said that if I didn't see it through to the end, you would make me work with Uncle Reggie at the docks scaling fish until I grew gills?"

"No. The OTHER thing."

"If you don't try at all, then you've already failed," Kent replied defeatedly.

"That's my angel."

"Mom, don't call me that," he replied in an annoyed voice. "I hated it as a child and I hate it now as an adult. And you know what else? I hate it when you're right."

"Will you remember that the next time I ask you about your love life?"

"Please. One crisis at a time."

"Emerson, you know that I'm only concerned for your well-being and that I just want you to be happy, don't you?"

"I know. Thanks, Mom."

"That's what I'm here for."

* * *

"Here's the information you requested, sir," Kent said, leaving the paperwork on Chandler's desk at the end of the day and turned to leave before the other man could say anything.

"Would you stay for a moment, Kent?"

"I was just on my way out," Kent protested. "Can it wait until tomorrow, sir?"

"I won't take much of your time. Please?"

Everyone had already left for the evening leaving Kent apprehensive. At least with other people around, there was a buffer between them. He was worried that he would say something he would truly regret, especially in the mood he was in. He had to stay calm, cool, and collected. Kent walked back into the D.I.'s office and kept a healthy distance between them.

"Is something wrong?" Chandler asked in concern.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Call me crazy, but you've been avoiding me all week as if I had The Plague. I'm sure I'm not imagining these things."

"You don't have to concern yourself, sir. I'm sure you have more important matters to deal with."

"Nothing is more important than the welfare of my team members. I can't help but feel that you don't want to be anywhere near me lately."

"I really don't think that this is the appropriate time to discuss this."

Chandler's forehead wrinkled. "Why not? We've always been honest with each other. And I can't stand that there's this distance between us."

"What do you want from me?" the younger man replied, getting more annoyed by the second. He was giving Chandler his space. Isn't that what he wanted? And now he was complaining about it?

"I want the truth. Something is obviously bothering you and I can't let it continue. Contrary to popular opinion, I am not without compassion. I care about the members of my team. I care about you, Kent."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Kent burst out angrily. So much for staying in control of his emotions. He had had enough.

The frustration and anger emanating from the young D.C. startled Chandler. He had never seen Kent like this before.

"What is wrong with you lately? You've been cranky, irritable, and downright nasty. That's not like you at all."

"So I'm not allowed to have feelings or have a bad day, is that it?" he retorted. "Have you once ever considered that you might be the reason for my disposition?"

"You're angry with me?" Chandler remarked in complete surprise. "What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did," Kent replied curtly. He was using every bit of self-control remaining not to completely explode. "Don't insult my intelligence."

"I'm not doing that. I'm sorry I made you feel this way, but I can't make amends if I don't know what I did to upset you."

"I am well past upset. I am pissed off that you've been lying to me ever since you came to Whitechapel."

"I have never lied to you Kent. I swear it."

"Stop pretending. We both know that's not true."

"What makes you think that I'm lying to you?" Chandler replied in utter confusion. "Kent, if you don't spell it out for me in plain English, I'm going to get mad, myself. Now, WHAT is it?"

"You should be more discreet when you're having a conversation on the roof. Did you know that you can hear everything, even behind closed doors?"

"Oh dear God," Chandler replied in horror as he realized Kent must have heard everything that was said between him and Miles. "H-how did you find out about that?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go home. I've had enough for one day," Kent replied before turning to leave.

"Would it help to say that I'm deeply sorry?" Chandler asked quietly.

Kent stopped and turned around to look him directly in the eye.

"That all depends. Are you sorry for what you said? Or that you got caught?"

"Both," the D.I. replied softly. "I never meant to hurt you."

"It doesn't matter. I can't change the way you feel. But if I bothered you that much, you should have said something. Instead, you let me go on like a fool when all along, you hated me."

Chandler's heart constricted painfully as he looked into Kent's eyes. "I don't hate you. I never did."

"I don't know if I can believe in anything you say anymore. I know that I don't have a lot of seniority around here, but wasn't I at least important enough to deserve the truth?"

"Of course you are. Kent, please give me a chance to explain."

"What's there to explain? You hate the fact that I've been following you around like an 'eager puppy'. Isn't that the phrase that was used to describe me?"

"I don't hate it. I just…wasn't comfortable with it."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It would if you were in my shoes," Chandler replied cryptically.

"All I ever wanted was to be like you. I'm glad I found out how you really feel about me before I made an even bigger fool of myself."

"Are you saying that you want to leave Whitechapel?" the D.I. asked anxiously.

"I am a professional. I resent the fact that you think I would leave because of this."

"Kent, this is ridiculous. We can't go on like this."

"You're right. We can't. Don't worry, sir. I won't let this affect my work. From now on, I won't bother you anymore and you won't have to play nursemaid again. You should be happy. This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Kent left before the very distraught D.I. could say another word in his defense. Chandler felt like someone had ripped out his heart and stomped on it. Which was probably how Kent must have felt when he overheard Chandler's conversation with Miles. It was no wonder Kent was so angry and hurt. He had every right to be. The person he had admired the most had betrayed him yet again. Chandler hung his head down in shame as he let Kent's last words sink in. No. This wasn't what he wanted at all. But he couldn't put the blame for this on his O.C.D. This time, he had no one to blame, but himself.

_To Be Continued_

_Written by: Sweet Babboo (26Nov12013)_

_A/N: I hope Kent didn't come off as too vindictive here. My intention was for this to be more of him lashing out because he was hurting so much. I really love Kent, but I'm a meanie for making him suffer needlessly. (puts self in the corner for a timeout) :)_

_Next Chapter Preview: Chandler tries to mend his relationship with Kent with a little help._


	3. Confessions

Seasons greetings! Can't believe it's already December and that I'm still writing for Whitechapel. I know I said that it would be a while for the next installment, but I kind of got bored during the recent holiday and decided to do something productive. Some people relax. I write. As always, thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Whitechapel. (and neither does anyone else, except maybe ITV. Boo!)

**Whitechapel\Fanfiction: CHERISH**

**Chapter 3: Confessions**

To say that the following days were awkward was a huge understatement. Kent avoided Chandler at every turn whether they were in the same room or even walking past each other in the hallway. Even when they were in the same room, Kent never looked at him directly in the eyes. The young D.C. had become reclusive and was a shell of his former self, which made Chandler worry even more for his detective constable's condition. He was getting further and further away from him. Chandler could have let sleeping dogs lie, but not this time. Their whole professional and personal relationship was at stake.

Truth be told, he missed Kent's infectious enthusiasm and his desire to become a better detective, in spite of what he told Miles earlier. He missed how Kent's soulful eyes would light up like a child on Christmas morning whenever he was given praise for a job well done. He even missed the way the younger man's shoulders would sag a little in disappointment when he didn't get an answer right. All the little things that Chandler took for granted now haunted him because of an unfortunate slip of the tongue.

Every time he tried to talk with his D.C., he was met with short abrupt answers with no idle chitchat. Kent acted as though they were strangers. Strangely enough, even though Chandler was free of Kent's devotion, relief was not the emotion he was experiencing. It was hypocritical of him to feel anxious, considering how uncomfortable he felt with Kent's admiration for him. But the truth was that he missed Kent and he wanted things back to the way there were. He needed it. But it wasn't for him to decide. It was Kent's decision, and pushing the issue would only make matters worse. Unfortunately, patience was not something that came easily to him.

* * *

"Kent, can I talk to you for a moment?" D.S. Miles asked the younger detective as he caught him coming out of the witness room.

"What is it, Skip?"

"Why are you punishing the boss?" Miles replied bluntly.

Kent gave the older detective sergeant a look of shock. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let's cut to the chase. I know what's been bothering you the past few days. Are you THAT mad at the boss for what he said?"

"I don't believe this. He actually told you what happened between us? Of course, he would. He only confides in people who matter to him," Kent replied bitterly.

"Oh, come off it, Kent. That's b.s. and you know it. For your information, the D.I. didn't tell me anything that I wouldn't have figured out myself. This badge isn't just for decoration, you know," Miles replied, tapping his i.d. card. "Anyone can tell that you're not the same as you usually are around him. It wasn't like he broadcasted it for the entire world to hear."

"I'm not going to pretend that I didn't hear what was said about me."

"No one is asking you to. However, what you overheard was a conversation spoken in private. If you hadn't known about that, you would have gone on without a care in the world."

"That's a moot point because I know about it now."

"If you would look past your bruised ego, you would see that this tiff between you two is affecting him as much as it's affecting you. Maybe even more."

"Technically, I believe I'm the one in the wrong, here."

"That's why the boss is taking this so hard. You're the last person he ever wanted to hurt. Why do you think he kept his feelings to himself?"

Kent was visibly surprised at this revelation. He just assumed Chandler was more embarrassed that he got caught rather than being affected by their current situation. Kent had always put Chandler up on a pedestal above everyone else, thinking that he could do no wrong. Perhaps, it was unfair of him to think that the D.I. was exempt from having any faults. The boss did have a lot on his plate. And yet, he always had time for Kent's questions or to ease his fears. And he would never hesitate to go out of his way to get the younger less experienced D.C. involved. Now that he thought about it, Chandler was the only one of their previous supervisors that had ever given him the time of day. Was he making a big mistake by refusing to hear what Chandler had to say in his defense? First it was his mother, and now D.S. Miles. Talk about a guilt trip.

"How did this end up being my fault?"

"There's no one at fault here. Kent, there's something you need to know about the boss."

"He's not ill, is he?" Kent asked immediately.

"Physically, he's fine. But I can't speak for him in other areas of his life. All I can say is that he feels awful about the situation between you two. Would it hurt to give him a chance to explain his side of things? Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"No, I'm not. And why the hell should I give him a chance?" Kent replied stubbornly.

"Because you can't keep a grudge forever."

"I can try," Kent replied drily.

Miles laughed softly. "You could, but you wouldn't. You're not that kind of person. Face it Kent, you'll never be happy until you two work things out."

Kent was pensive for a moment as he considered the detective sergeant's request. Normally, Miles would stay out of personal affairs and let people work it out on their own. He wouldn't have intervened unless he thought it was really necessary. And besides, he had a feeling the detective sergeant wouldn't stop nagging him until he gave in. That was even worse than when his mother nagged him about his love life, or lack thereof.

"Why do these things always happen to me?"

"Does that mean you'll talk to the boss?"

"I don't know if I can believe a word he says, ever again."

"Do you trust me, Kent?"

"Of course, Skip. You were here when I first started at Whitechapel. We've been through a lot together."

"Then go talk to him," Miles replied succinctly.

Kent was silent for a moment as he considered D.S. Miles' request. Beneath all the hurt feelings, he was curious of what Chandler had to say. It certainly couldn't get worse than it already was.

"I wouldn't do this for anyone except you," Kent replied reluctantly.

"There's a good lad."

"D.S. Miles, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Did the boss ask you to approach me just to soften me up?"

"Of course not. Do you think he would ask for any help? Especially on a personal matter? He would sooner run through a field naked before doing something like that."

"Then why are you getting involved? Doesn't this go against your personal policy on not interfering in personal matters?"

"Sometimes rules are meant to be broken, especially in this case. Kent, the D.I. needs everyone's support. Including yours. Don't let that demanding and uptight demeanor fool you into thinking otherwise. Besides, I don't think I could stand a more moody D.I. than he already is, and I don't want to go through the trouble of breaking in another one," the veteran detective joked.

Kent smiled a little at the jab at Chandler's expense.

"Don't let me down, kid," Miles threw over his shoulder as he walked away.

* * *

"Kent? What are you doing here?" Chandler asked in complete surprise when he found his detective constable standing on the opposite side of the door to his flat.

"I hope I haven't come at a bad time," Kent replied awkwardly. He rode around on his Vespa for hours before finally deciding to follow through on his promise to D.S. Miles.

"No. No, of course not. Please come in."

"I didn't want to come, but D.S. Miles told me that I should give you a chance to explain your side of things."

"I'll get him for this," Chandler muttered under his breath, clearly annoyed with the older man's refusal to stay out of his affairs, even when he gave him a direct order.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Would you care to sit down?"

"No, thank you. I didn't come to make a social call."

An awkward moment of silence permeated the tense atmosphere as neither of them ventured to make the first move.

"Kent, I really am very sorry for what I said about you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It didn't bother you to admit it to D.S. Miles at the time. Why does it matter now? Are you just saying that to lessen the guilt?"

"No! Of course not! And it matters to me a great deal. I wasn't just paying lip service when I said that I care about you."

"How can you look me in the eye and say that when you obviously resent me? You said it yourself. I heard you."

"I have never resented you, Kent. It's not easy for me to admit this, but… I have a hard time dealing with people especially in personal situations. And I react badly when I don't have complete control."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever wondered why I'm always picking up after everyone, even though the office is practically spotless?"

"You're a neat freak?"

Chandler smiled gently. It was the first time in several days that he felt like smiling.

"There's a reason for that. I have an obsessive compulsive disorder."

"You do?" Kent asked in complete shock. This certainly wasn't what he expected.

The older man nodded affirmatively. "That's why I get agitated when something is out of place or if rubbish is left unattended. It's also why I can't leave a room without flipping the switch off and on because I can't stop myself even though I want to. It's why you may see me counting tacks on my desk for no apparent reason. The less I'm in control of a situation, the more my O.C.D. acts up."

"How long has this been going on?" Kent asked quietly.

"For as long as I can remember. There are times where it overwhelms me to the point where I almost can't function. It's like I have no control over my own body. Most of the time it doesn't interfere with my day to day functions, but it's always there, waiting, and haunting me at every turn. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

"I never realized what you were going through, sir."

"You weren't supposed to. I didn't want anyone to know because I was afraid of losing the respect of the team. It doesn't look good when a person in a position of authority shows weakness. That's why it makes me uncomfortable when an impressionable young detective constable looks up to me as an example. You see Kent, it wasn't that I resented you. I was just uncomfortable with the attention I was getting from you because I didn't want you to end up like me."

Kent's anger and bitterness evaporated as he let the weight of Chandler's confession sink in. In that moment, it didn't matter anymore what happened earlier. The D.I. cared enough to reach out to Kent and let him into his confidence. He shared his most personal and private fears with him. It was like the slate had been wiped clean entirely.

"I would consider it a privilege if I could be half the man you are, sir," Kent replied softly. "Do you honestly think that I would lose respect for you because of a something that is out of your control?"

"Why not? I'm a detective inspector in charge of dozens of people who depend on me for direction. How am I supposed to be a leader and stop crime if I can't even stop myself from obsessing over the most trivial things?"

For the first time since he had known Chandler, Kent felt like they were not just subordinate and supervisor. It was hard for Kent to imagine the boss as having any weaknesses when he ran the department as tight as a ship. The fact that Chandler was able to persevere in a stressful position and succeed in spite of his flaws only made Kent admire him more than he already did.

"If everyone knew about my flaws, can you imagine how they might react? I would lose the respect of the whole department."

"No, you wouldn't. Not from me."

Chandler's eyes reflected surprise and disbelief.

"After everything that's happened between us, you still want to be like me?" Chandler asked in confusion.

Kent nodded his head affirmatively. "You've just proven to me that a person can still do his job despite any obstacle or adversity. It makes me want to work even harder. Isn't that the mark of a leader?"

"There's no need to spare my feelings. I may be obsessive compulsive, but I can still handle the truth. And anyways, I don't deserve to have my feelings spared after the way I treated you."

"Are you always so hard on yourself, sir?"

"And you wonder why I don't go out more often."

"I never said anything like that!" Kent protested in embarrassment. Chandler was more aware of what his team gossiped about than Kent realized.

"Relax. That was a joke."

Kent breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a terrible thing to do, sir. But I'm willing to forgive you in spite of that."

"Really? You forgive me?" Chandler asked hesitantly. "For everything?"

"Only if you can forgive me."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did. I admit, I was pretty angry at first. After all, no one likes to hear that they're a bother to someone else. Especially from someone he looks up to as an example. I'm not saying that I'm going to forget about this anytime soon, but I was wrong to eavesdrop on your private conversation. And I was wrong to think that you were immune to having any flaws. I shouldn't have expected that from you, when nobody is perfect. What kind of person would I be if I couldn't forgive you?"

Chandler looked at the younger man with a soft expression in his eyes.

"You're a better man than I am, Kent."

"No, I'm not. I'm not exactly the model example of perfection myself. I lack confidence and I'm insecure. I let the other detectives pick on me all of the time. And I know that I can be a bit of a crybaby. Some policeman I am."

"I wouldn't change a single thing about you," Chandler replied fondly.

Kent could swear that someone turned up the heat in Chandler's flat as he suddenly felt very warm and flustered. Why was he having such a physical reaction to a simple compliment? It wasn't like the other times when Chandler would give him praise. This was a different feeling altogether. Kent didn't know if he was comfortable with this new realization.

All of a sudden, Chandler reached over to pull Kent into his arms and held him tightly against his chest. It was almost as if he was trying to keep the younger detective from running away, even though Kent had never had any intention of doing so. He was so shocked that he didn't move a muscle. Other than the usual pat on the shoulder, Chandler never showed physical affection to him in this particular manner. As Kent tried to regain his equilibrium, he couldn't help but feel the strength of Chandler's arms as they held him against his rock solid chest. He had to admit that it felt nice.

"I was afraid that I had lost you forever Kent," Chandler admitted softly.

"There was no reason to be, sir."

Chandler pulled away as he realized that he stepped over the professional boundaries of their working relationship.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"You were just caught up in the moment."

Chandler kept on staring at Kent with those intense baby blue eyes. The close proximity of his youngest D.C., whose beautiful brown doe eyes drew him in like a magnet, was playing havoc with his nerves. The D.I. was fighting an inner battle to follow his instincts and his heart, and he was losing quickly. He wanted so much to be closer to Kent in every way, but was Kent even interested?

The D.I. reached up to cradle Kent's face in his hands, determined to make the D.C. understand the main reason why he was so uncomfortable with Kent's devotion. The younger man's eyes widened in confusion as Chandler was leaning ever so closely to him, quickly closing the gap between them.

"Sir? What…what are you doing?" Kent croaked nervously. There was nowhere to run or hide.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

Before Kent knew what happened next, Chandler lowered his head to kiss his bewildered detective constable.

_To Be Continued..._

_Written by: Sweet Babboo (02Dec2013)_

_A/N: For the rest of the story, I'm writing from the perspective that although Kent admires Chandler, he's not quite certain how far his feelings for the D.I. go. Yes, I've seen the ending of Series 4, but I thought it would be interesting to do something a little different. Makes it fun to have Chandler do the chasing for once :)_

_Next chapter preview: Kent and Chandler's kiss has got Kent tied up in knots (no, I don't mean that)._


	4. Confusion

Boy, if I keep churning out chapters at this rate, this will be the fastest multi-chapter fanfic that I've ever written :)

When we last left our favorite pair in the last chapter, Kent and Chandler made peace with each other, but that peace was quickly disrupted as Chandler decided to show Kent how he really felt about him. How will Kent react?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Whitechapel.

**Whitechapel\Fanfiction: CHERISH**

**Chapter 4: Confusion**

Kent's eyes bulged in complete shock. He reached up to push Chandler away, but he may as well have been pushing against a boulder. He was no match for Chandler's physical strength as the D.I. continued to gently grind his lips against Kent's. Despite his struggles, Kent couldn't help but succumb to the warmth of Chandler's lips as they molded and pried his own lips open to taste the inside of his mouth. It didn't take very much effort as Kent seemed to have no control of his body's response. Kent closed his eyes as he weakly gave in and let the kiss continue.

"He even tastes sweet," Chandler thought to himself. He wanted more.

The feel of the other man's tongue against Kent's sent a jolt of foreign pleasure through his entire body. He felt Chandler's hands move to his waist as he continued plundering Kent's lips. The taste of him, stirred a fire deep within Kent that he didn't even know existed. This was sheer madness. After all, Chandler was his boss; his mentor. At the very least, they were friends. But at that moment, common sense was the last thing on the young D.C.'s mind. It didn't matter what Chandler's motives were. Kent just wanted him to continue pleasuring him.

Kent heard a soft moan escape from his own lips as he grabbed onto the broad shoulders he had tried to push away not a moment ago. His fingers crept behind Chandler's neck as they weaved through the fine gold tresses. Chandler brought Kent closer to him so that he could feel every part of Kent against his body. Despite his slim and wiry physique, Kent was firm and supple as the younger man arched his back to press himself against Chandler. Not only was no longer protesting the kiss, he was beginning to enjoy it as well. Encouraged by his response, Chandler let his lips trail a path of seductive kisses along Kent's neck and along his collar bone. Kent's breathing came in short gasps of pleasure, especially when he felt Chandler's lips wander over to his earlobe, tracing the folds of his ear slowly and deliberately. Chandler didn't realize his young D.C. was so sensitive. Neither did Kent.

"No! No! No! It's not supposed to be like this!" the logical part of Kent's brain screamed in protest, making him wake up from his stupor. After being jolted back to reality, Kent roughly pulled away from him before he bolted for the door, making his escape.

Chandler looked longingly after Kent, but let him go. No doubt, Kent must be running through the gamut of conflicting emotions at the moment. He certainly couldn't blame the younger man for running away. Chandler put a hand to his mouth as the memory of their kiss lingered on his lips. It was just as amazing as he thought it would be. He didn't know when or how it happened, but somewhere along the way, he had fallen head over heels for his junior officer. Chandler would have to face the consequences, but still, he had no regrets. He just hoped Kent didn't have any either.

* * *

"Kent, watch it!" Mansell warned as he let the spout from the water cooler flow over his paper cup.

"Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today."

Kent hadn't had a wink of sleep after tossing and turning all night and it was interfering with his ability to function normally. Memories of that passionate kiss from Chandler kept replaying over and over again in his mind, whether he wanted it to or not. What was worse was that after kissing the D.I., Kent had wanted more. He had even moaned in pleasure! A few seconds longer, and Kent would have done something that he might have regretted later on. It never occurred to him that Chandler could even be remotely attracted to someone like him. Kent had felt like such an ugly duckling, especially during his youth that he didn't have the confidence to believe in Chandler's feelings for him. Especially not after what happened between them with their recent misunderstanding. How did the situation get out hand so quickly?

"Hadn't had any in a while, eh? Glad to say that I haven't got that problem."

Kent dropped the full cup of water on the floor as his fingers lost their grip. He was too embarrassed to admit his lack of sexual expertise, especially with Mansell constantly flaunting his various conquests.

"That's none of your business," he replied nervously, as he bent down to clean up his mess.

The older D.C. gave him a knowing look. "Uh huh. You need to get out more and see other people. If you only focus on work, you'll end up just like the boss."

"You take that back!" Kent replied angrily, almost getting in Mansell's face.

"Hey, now. Take it easy. I was only joking."

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I've never seen you like this, Kent. What's the matter with you?"

"It's nothing. I'm just dealing with a personal problem."

"Want to talk about it?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Now you'd be surprised. Is it some girl you fancy? Come on. It is, isn't? If you need some advice, I'm more than happy to share some tips."

"Just get off my back, all right? You're the last person I would take advice on relationships!"

Kent stormed off out into the hallway and through to the back of the building. He headed out into the courtyard to his usual spot when he really wanted to be alone from everyone. Why in the world did he allow Chandler to continue to kiss him? And even worse, why did he enjoy it? He had always admired him professionally ever since the D.I. came to Whitechapel. Had he mistaken admiration for attraction? Maybe he had given Chandler mixed signals and led him on. And yet, it was he that responded to Chandler' kiss on his own. Kent couldn't blame his reaction on anything or anyone as desperately as he wanted to.

It wasn't that he found Chandler unattractive. Kent just couldn't understand why in the world Chandler would ever be attracted to him. He was nothing like the D.I. and he never would be. Kent wasn't worldly or well spoken. He often felt awkward as a newborn baby giraffe. He lacked confidence as a result of his inexperience. It didn't help that he was the youngest on the team and felt that he constantly had to prove himself to show that he belonged here. What did the boss see in him that was so attractive? They were worlds apart. Kent couldn't figure it out for the life of him.

"Why do these things keep happening to me?" he moaned miserably. He just went from the frying pan and into the fire.

* * *

"Kent, are you going to pretend that nothing happened?" Chandler asked as he finally managed to corner the younger man later that same evening after everyone had clocked off.

Kent's big brown eyes looked up at him anxiously from behind his desk which he used as a shield keeping Chandler at a safe distance away. At that moment, Kent really did look like a frightened doe. He could see how the young man earned the nickname "D.C. Bambi".

"I've been trying my best to do so."

"I'm sorry for surprising you like that the other day. It's just that I've wanted to do that for some time. I couldn't help myself."

"You could have asked me first."

"Would you have refused?" Chandler asked pointedly.

Kent lowered his head slightly to avoid looking into his eyes.

"I…I don't know. But it was unfair of you to put me in that kind of position. Literally and figuratively."

"Kent, look at me."

Kent shook his head negatively. "I can't. Please don't make me," he pleaded softly.

Chandler reached over to gently tilt his chin up when he wouldn't oblige his request.

"We're both adults. There's nothing wrong with two people who are attracted to each other to act on those feelings. I don't think we should ignore them. Do you?"

"What if those feelings are only shared by one person?"

Chandler pulled his hand away as though he had burned.

"You mean, you don't feel the same way?" Chandler asked softly. Kent was surprised to hear disappointment in the older man's voice.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean...oh bollocks, I don't know what I mean," Kent replied in confusion. "Sir, why did you have to do that to me? Everything was fine before and now it's ruined! It'll never be the same between us again."

"Kent, calm down. You act as though I took something precious from you. It was just a kiss."

Kent looked him directly in the eyes and replied, "I'm not in the habit of just giving it away like a free sample. I always thought a kiss should have meaning to it, especially if it's shared by both parties involved."

"But I thought…that is, I was under the impression you felt the same way that I did," Chandler replied in confusion. "You seemed to be enjoying our kiss as much as I was."

Kent's cheeks burned hotly under his gaze. "Well you were wrong. My body was just reacting naturally. It's true that I've admired you for a while. But it was only in the professional sense. There's a big difference between admiration and attraction. And besides that, you didn't really give me a chance to explain."

Chandler's gaze fell to the floor in stunned silence. He felt ashamed that he had forced his affections as well as himself on the unsuspecting detective constable who had wanted nothing but a platonic relationship. If he didn't drive away Kent before, this recent development was now the final nail in the coffin. He might have blown his one chance.

"I'm so sorry. I know that nothing I can say will change what happened. If I had known, I wouldn't have taken advantage of you. I won't ever do that again. I promise."

Kent's heart tightened in pain when he saw much Chandler was affected. He never intended to make him feel bad.

"I know that you didn't mean to upset me, sir. Can't we just put this all behind us?"

Chandler lifted his head up. "There's just one problem. I don't think I can do that."

"Sir, I'm not…" he protested.

"I'm sure this has been a shock for you, but I really do like you Kent. And not just in a platonic way. I think we could be good together if you give it a chance."

"You're putting pressure on me again, sir. That's not fair."

"That wasn't my intention at all. But did I really put pressure on you when you responded to that kiss or was that just my imagination?"

"No," Kent admitted softly. "That wasn't your imagination."

"All I'm asking is that you give it some thought. If you still don't want to be with me after you've made you decision, I promise to respect your wishes and leave you alone. And I won't let it affect our professional relationship."

"People would talk. Aren't you afraid of gossip and how it will affect the team?"

"What happens between us after we clock off is nobody business, but our own. I have nothing to hide. And I'm not ashamed of my feelings for you. But I understand if you wouldn't want people to know."

"It's not that I'm ashamed or anything. I just don't want people to think that I'm being treated any differently, work-wise."

"Do you always care what people think?"

"It's easy for you to stand there and say that. I don't have the same luxury as you do. You're not the one who is always the butt of everyone's jokes and has to constantly prove himself," Kent replied testily.

"How long has this been going on?" Chandler asked softly.

"All my life. Whether or not it was in school or work, I was always teased. I thought that if I joined the police that would change. For a while, it didn't…until you came along. Although it wasn't easy in the beginning, you were true to your convictions and eventually gained everyone's respect. I wanted to have that as well."

"You can't force people to give you respect. You have to earn it. Look how long it took for me."

"There's a huge difference between us. I don't have connections in high places to help me."

Chandler was startled at Kent's frank assessment. Unfortunately it was true, but it didn't take the sting out of the D.C.'s words. He was beginning to see where Kent was coming from.

"You're right. I did have a lot of help. But I've also learned a lot from my time here in Whitechapel. One thing I've learned the hard way is that you'll never be happy if you live your life going by what other people think of you. Kent, I have to know. Do you think that you might care for me, even a little bit?"

Kent felt his cheeks flush warmly.

"I DO care about you, sir."

"Enough to give us a chance?"

Kent turned away from him, trying to gather his thoughts. This was all too much to handle at once. Chandler waited anxiously for Kent's answer.

"Give me some time. I promise to give you an answer."

"That's all I could ask for. Thank you, Kent."

The young D.C. collapsed into his chair and began rubbing his temples anxiously after the D.I. left the room. It was useless to deny that Kent didn't feel anything during their kiss or the way that his skin tingled after Chandler tilted his chin to force him to look at him. But to be involved in a romantic relationship with his boss was a horse of a different color. He didn't need this added complication in his life. But if he didn't consider it, he could be throwing away a chance at a relationship that could blossom into something greater. Kent suddenly stopped his rubbing motion, as he realized he was mimicking Chandler's behavior whenever the D.I. was under stress.

"Oh good lord, I really AM beginning to be like him," Kent thought to himself.

_To be continued..._

_Written by: Sweet Babboo (04Dec2013)_

_A/N: Next chapter preview - Kent gets some advice, as he thinks about Chandler's request._


	5. Contemplation

Hello again! For some reason, this particular story is coming to me more quickly than my other fanfics that I've written. Lucky for you all, right? Trust me, this isn't a usual thing for me. :) I hope you aren't getting bored with my scribblings. It's very therapeutic for me, actually. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Whitechapel does not belong to me!

**Whitechapel\Fanfiction: CHERISH**

**Chapter 5: Contemplation**

Kent looked up from his desk and immediately looked back down when he met Chandler's gaze. It had been several days since their last conversation and the D.I. remained true to his word to let him think about his request without any added pressure, even though Chandler was anxiously waiting with bated breath for his answer. It didn't help that his desk was only a few meters away from the D.I.'s office. Unfortunately, Kent was no closer to giving Chandler an answer now than he was at the beginning. How could he when Kent still didn't know what he wanted?

After a while, he finally decided to step away from the incident room to give him some breathing space. Somehow, his footsteps lead him down in the basement to Buchan's lair of all places. Probably it was because it was the furthest he could get away from Chandler in the building. Buchan was busy cleaning the walls and shelves with disinfectant in his constant battle to keep away the damp and mildew from threatening his precious files. He gave a nod of approval before turning around and finding Kent at the door.

"Hello Kent. I thought you might come back again. Were you looking for that file from the other day?"

"Yeah. I think the boss might be interested in it after all," he replied coming in, giving a quick excuse for why he was there.

"Of course. It won't take a moment. I thought you might want it again so I put it in my in-box. Let's see now…ah! Here it is."

"Thanks."

"Um… is everything is ok now?"

"What do you mean?" Kent replied slightly defensive.

"It's just that you seemed a little out of sorts when you returned this case file the other day so quickly. I was worried that something was seriously wrong."

Kent was touched that Buchan even noticed.

"It was just a little misunderstanding. Everything's settled down now."

"I'm glad to hear that. I know it's not easy to admit when something is wrong. You think people will perceive you to be frail and weak. That there's no one who understands what you're going through. You feel like you're going through it alone."

"I wouldn't have expected you to be able to relate to that," Kent remarked in genuine surprise.

"Yes well, we all go through those emotions and insecurities some time in our life. Especially with the kind of cases we come across in Whitechapel. You would have to have nerves of steel not to be affected."

"I can't disagree with you there. Well, I'd better get back. Thanks again."

He was just about to leave the office when Buchan blurted out, "How do you do it?"

The young D.C. turned and gave him a quizzical look. "Do what?"

"How do you cope with the darkness and bleakness of the nature of your work? How do you keep it from invading your consciousness and taking over your life? I keep seeing visions of the victims staring out blankly from the whiteboard. Sometimes, I can hear imaginary voices asking me 'Why did you let me die? Why couldn't you figure it out sooner?'" Buchan replied softly. "How do you even begin to forget something like that?"

Kent looked on sympathetically. In a strange way, they were very similar. Both of them were eager and willing to contribute, but were not given the same kind of respect as their peers. And when things got too much for them, they tended to become a little emotional. Who would have thought they would have something in common?

"You never forget Buchan, but you learn to deal with it because you have no choice. It was like that for me when I first started. Seeing innocent victims and sometimes brutal deaths gave me nightmares for months. Unfortunately, it's part of the job and I had to learn to accept it. D.S. Miles pulled me aside and said that if I didn't want any more people ending up with the same fate, I had to put my feelings asides. It sounds cold and harsh, but it allows us to cope and do our jobs so that we can carry on. As hard as it was, I had to learn not to take every case personally and accept that we can't always save every victim. If I didn't do that, I would go mad."

"I didn't exactly expect this part of the job when Joe first asked me to be a consultant. It's nothing like the books I've written."

"It may seem hopeless, but it will get better with time. Just keep reminding yourself that your efforts are not in vain and it's doing some good."

"Thank you Kent," Buchan replied softly.

Kent nodded in acknowledgement.

"You should give him a chance."

"Who?"

"Joe. He adores you, you know."

"I…I think you're mistaken. The boss doesn't think of me in that way," the younger man replied, nervously. "And even it was true, how would you know?"

"Call it an educated guess. Haven't you noticed that you're the only one that he makes any sort of physical contact with? I'm sure you're aware that Joe's not exactly the most demonstrative person in the world. That's not the most natural thing for him to do. But he isn't that way with you. I've seen him give you a pat on the shoulder every once in a while. And he stares at you when you're not looking in his direction. I wouldn't exactly call those actions the hallmarks of detachment."

Kent was lost for words. If what Buchan was saying was true, then it meant that Kent really meant something to Chandler and that he was serious about wanting to be with Kent; that he wasn't just some passing infatuation that would be tossed aside when the novelty of the chase wore off. It was difficult for Kent to believe it could be true.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I believe that if you have a chance to be with someone, you should go for it with everything that you've got. Take it from an old bachelor like myself. To be able to find someone who cares for you as much as Joe does, can be one of the most wonderful experiences a person can have. Don't ever take it for granted Kent, because it can be gone as easily as it came."

Was the world coming to an end? He was getting love lessons from Buchan of all people. And the worst part of it all was that it made a lot of sense. Buchan certainly gave Kent plenty to think about, but Kent wasn't about to be rushed into making a decision just because Chandler showed interest in him. It was flattering without a doubt. Most of the women in the department would have traded places with Kent in a heartbeat. But if he was going to be involved in a romantic relationship with Chandler, he wanted to be the one to make the decision and not be driven by obligation to reciprocate the D.I.'s feelings. No amount of coercion or coaxing would change Kent's mind.

* * *

"Miles, are you sure you'll be able to handle everything?"

"For the hundredth time, yes. Stop fussing. I was here in Whitechapel while you were still in diapers, you know."

Chandler gave the older man an apologetic smile. "I guess I can't help myself. Miles, I have every faith in you to handle things while I'm away."

Truthfully, he didn't want to leave with the way things were between him and Kent, but it would give both of them some space. He would miss Kent terribly, but perhaps it would be a blessing in disguise.

"It's funny. I never thought I would miss this place."

"You're leaving Whitechapel, sir?" Kent asked from the doorway.

He looked crestfallen after overhearing the last part of their conversation while passing by.

"Was he going to give up and leave just like that?" Kent thought to himself as he was suddenly filled with apprehension at the thought of Chandler leaving him.

Chandler smiled secretly inside, as it was obvious what Kent was thinking. He was just too adorable sometimes. It was no wonder he was picked on.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, Kent. He's not leaving us forever," Miles answered, knowing how much the younger detective would miss the boss if he really did leave the department. Kent's whole body relaxed immediately.

"It's for a training conference in Leeds. The commander wants me to go," Chandler explained. "I'll only be gone for a week."

"Oh. That's a relief, sir."

"It's nice to know that you care, Kent," Chandler replied smiling gently.

"Everyone does, sir," he replied quickly. "I hope you have a safe trip."

Chandler and Miles stared after Kent left in a hurry.

"What's with him lately? He's been acting so moody. You'd think he was in love or something."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" he replied softly.

* * *

Kent looked up from his desk and sighed as he looked over to Chandler's empty office. It had only been two days since the D.I. left. He didn't realize how much he would miss him. Even worse, he missed the feeling of being held by Chandler. In fact, he found himself yearning for those arms around him again, especially at night when he was alone in his bed.

He shook his head violently from side to side to snap him out of his daydreaming.

"I've got to stop thinking about him like this."

It was easier said than done.

* * *

Chandler took a deep breath and sighed despondently as he stared up at the ceiling in his hotel room in Leeds. Sleep eluded him, as it had for the past few nights. Although he was confident in his feelings for Kent, he hated that he wasn't as confident of Kent's feelings for him. It was driving him mad that he had no control over the situation. It was so simple. He liked Kent and wanted to be him. Why didn't Kent feel the same way? He knew that Kent was attracted to him physically, but his junior officer was still digging his heels into the ground when it came to committing himself in a relationship with him. Why do relationships have to be so complicated sometimes? It was highly illogical as far as he was concerned.

Chandler's phone suddenly alerted him with a text message. He reached over to the night stand and read the incoming message. As if someone had read his mind, he received a ray of hope. The D.I. smiled, suddenly feeling much better.

" '_I miss you_,' " it had said simply.

Meanwhile back in London, Kent's heart fluttered as he read Chandler's immediate reply.

" '_I miss you even more_.' "

It took every bit of courage Kent had to even send such a simple, but significant message. He was reaching out to Chandler without anyone coercing him into doing it. For the first time in a long while, their hearts and minds were in agreement.

* * *

"How was your trip, sir?" Kent asked, trying to sound as neutral as possible. It was the first time they were able to be alone since Chandler's return.

"Uneventful and frankly, quite boring. It would have been nicer to have some company with me," Chandler replied suggestively.

"I would have liked to have been a fly on the wall as you tried explaining that to the commander," Kent replied jokingly.

Chandler chuckled in spite of himself. "You're right. Have you…given more thought to our situation?"

"I have a proposition for you. What do you think of a trial date?"

"A what?" Chandler replied, completely dumbfounded. "What in the world is that?"

"It would be a date, but without the pressures of being in a real relationship. I figured, it would give us a chance to see what it would be like. And maybe through that, I would have a better idea of whether or not I want to be involved in the real thing."

"So you want the benefits without the risk, is that right?" Chandler replied sarcastically.

"That's not exactly how I would put it, but in a way, yes."

"That's very convenient for you. You get to have your cake and eat it as well. I'm the one getting the short end of the stick here."

"You don't have to sound mad. You wanted me to think about it and I did."

"How do you expect me to feel, Kent? I practically pour out my heart and soul to you and you treat it as if it's some kind of game. Were you even considering my feelings in all of this?"

Kent reached up to place a hand on Chandler's cheek to soothe his nerves. "It has never been a game. Please understand. This is a big step for me and I want to be sure I'm doing the right thing. I'm thinking about the both of us. I would feel terrible if we got involved with each other and it turned out sour later on. Isn't it better to find out now than later?"

Chandler's frustration evaporated immediately. Maybe they were moving a little too fast.

"How did you get to be so wise, Kent?"

"Does that mean you're not angry with me anymore?"

The D.I. leaned over to brush a soft kiss across Kent's forehead. "I could never be angry with you for very long. I'm sorry for my reaction just now. I'm not very good with being patient, as you can tell."

"Don't be sorry. You have every right to feel that way."

"This must be a sign of progress. We're actually communicating now."

Kent smiled in agreement. "That's certainly a step in the right direction."

"So, do you have any plans this Saturday?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"A picnic in the country."

"That sounds lovely. I would love to go."

"I'll pick you up at your place at around eleven o'clock. Be sure to bring something warm, in case it gets chilly."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you think you could call me by my first name when it's just the two of us? Even for a trial date, I think we should dispense with the formalities."

"I think I can manage that."

"I can call you by your first name, then?"

"If you like," Kent replied shyly.

"Good. Then I'll see you on Saturday, Emerson."

"It's a date. Do you want to walk out together?" Kent asked tentatively.

"I'd love to, but I can't."

"Why not? Everyone else has clocked off."

"I have quite a bit of catching up to do."

"Don't work too long."

"Have a good evening. I'll see you tomorrow."

Chandler turned to walk away hoping to finish up on the massive paperwork that awaited him on his desk when suddenly, much to his surprise, he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist from behind. Kent leaned his head against Chandler's back as he hugged him tightly.

"Welcome home…Joe," Kent replied, before quickly scampering off.

_To be continued..._

_Written by: Sweet Babboo (08Dec2013)_

_A/N: Kent can be just as stubborn as Chandler, don't you think? I like that Chandler gets very antsy because he doesn't get his way like he normally would. I had to make him sweat just a little bit in this story. :)_

_Next chapter preview: Kent gets closer to making his decision, but things get in the way._

"Good. Then I'll see you on Saturday, Emerson."


	6. Communication

In the last chapter, Chandler agrees, albeit unwillingly at first, to a trial date to see if Kent wants to pursue a real relationship with him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Whitechapel!

**Whitechapel\Fanfiction: CHERISH**

**Chapter 6: Communication**

"You brought all of this for the two of us?" Kent remarked in disbelief as he couldn't help but stare at the picnic basket carried by Chandler as it was stuffed to the brim with food enough for an army.

"Too much?" Chandler asked displaying a wry chagrin. "I guess I got carried away. I just wanted today to go off without a hitch."

"You're more nervous than I am," Kent teased.

"I can't help it. Whenever I'm around you, I'm not quite myself. I'm usually quite competent."

"I kind of like seeing you like this. When we're at work, you're so stern. It's like you have this invisible wall that makes you seem impervious to everything and everyone around you."

"You must be immune to it Emerson, because you easily found a way to break through that barrier."

Kent felt the walls he had put up around his heart to protect himself from his developing feelings for Chandler begin to crumble as well.

"I hope it doesn't rain," Kent replied, quickly changing the subject.

"Don't worry. I have a backup plan in case that happens. I wouldn't let something like mother nature ruin our date."

"Somehow, I had a feeling you would."

Chandler reached over to take Kent's smaller hand in his and smiled at him. His smile nearly took Kent's breath away.

* * *

"I didn't know you were such an accomplished cook, Joe. These sandwiches are beyond delicious. And the spinach artichoke dip is the best I've ever tasted."

"Thank you, Emerson. It's nice to have someone appreciate my efforts since I'm usually cooking for one."

"You may want to take that compliment with a grain of salt. My flat mates' idea of cooking is opening up a tin can or adding water to instant soup. Not exactly fine dining, is it?"

Chandler laughed heartily. "You're not serious are you?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. I can't tell you how many instant ramen noodles I've had in the past month."

"Then you must come over some time and I'll cook you a feast fit for king. And I promise that it won't come out of a tin can."

"Maybe I will," Kent remarked softly, liking the idea. "You picked a beautiful spot," he remarked as he looked out on the scene before them. They sat on grassy knoll overlooking a small lake surrounded by rolling green hills and a clear blue sky. The weather had been cooperative as the sun shone against the water making it sparkle at its reflection. "It's been a long time since I've been out to the country. I've forgotten just how peaceful and beautiful it can be."

"That's right. Miles told me that you were a city boy."

"What else did he tell you about me?" Kent asked suspiciously.

"That you have a mole on your…"

"Stop right there. You just went onto forbidden territory."

"I was going to say that he said you have a mole on your back the shape of a half crescent moon. What did you think I was going to say?"

"No-nothing," Kent replied in embarrassment. "Anything else?"

"You're the kind of person who would do anything for your fellow co-workers. And that you're also caring and sensitive. That's why you get overwhelmed when things get too much for you."

"He told you all of that?"

"Nope. Those were my own thoughts."

"Not exactly the kind of traits you would expect from a metropolitan police detective constable, is it?" Kent replied softly.

"But that's what makes you so special. I wish you could see how I see you."

"What exactly do you see, Joe? Because when I look at myself, I see an insecure person who can only hope someday, to be the kind of detective you are."

Chandler reached over to cradle Kent's cheek in the palm of his hand.

"I see a hard-working, eager detective who gives it everything he's got. You're loyal, diligent, trustworthy, and a fine young man of character."

"You could be describing a dog," Kent replied jokingly to hide his nervousness as Chandler's fingers caressed his cheek softly.

"Don't sell yourself short. You were the one who found out that the last target of the Ripper copycat was the nurse from the hospital. You were the one who discovered how the killer was able to escape by looking at the CCTV footage. And you were the one who gave me unconditional support when no one else would when I first came to Whitechapel. Despite all the heinous crimes and cases that we've come across, and despite how you suffered personally at the hands of the Jimmy and Johnny Kray, you've managed to stay true to yourself. You've even come out stronger than before."

"I guess we've all changed. I don't think any of us is the same."

"You've grown up a lot since then, both personally and professionally. I want you to know that I see you, Emerson. Do you understand? I see you."

Kent's eyes lowered as he was overcome with emotion. "No one ever really noticed me…until you came along. You gave me the confidence to become a better detective and you believed in me. That's why it hurt so much when I found out how you felt about my attention towards you. I never meant to be a burden to you."

"I know," Chandler replied softly. "Like I told you before, you never were a burden to me. But at the same time the situation was so frustrating for me. I was falling for you more and more each day. It was driving me crazy that I couldn't act on my feelings. I'll never forget the look in your eyes when you confronted me. And I'll never forgive myself for causing you so much pain. I don't know what's worse. Allowing the Krays to hurt you by letting you go on your own that day, or hurting you myself."

"That's all in the past. Why can't you forgive yourself?"

"That's one of my many neuroses which you'll come to know if you're going to be in relationship with me, Emerson. I take things to heart very personally and I keep dwelling on them. Even so much that I sabotage myself sometimes, because I can't let go. Inevitably, someone always gets hurt because of it."

"If you're trying to scare me away, it's not working. I told you before that my opinion of you wouldn't change because of your condition. I meant that."

Chandler had wanted to give him a reason to back out in spite of his desire to be with the young man. He owed it to Kent after what he put him through. But Kent, in all of his wisdom, saw through his ruse right away.

"Do you realize how much I want to take you into my arms right now and kiss you?" Chandler asked, barely keeping a rein on his self-control.

Kent replied in a tremulous voice, "So what's stopping you?"

Chandler didn't have to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Kent and kissed him deeply. It had been far too long for both of them. Kent kissed him back eagerly as he opened his mouth to allow more access. All of a sudden, Chandler pulled away when Kent started giggling.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I can taste the chicken salad sandwich you ate earlier."

The D.I. felt his lips curl up in amusement. "You have such sensitive taste buds, Emerson. I wonder what else you can taste?" he asked huskily as he delved his tongue into Kent's mouth, tasting every part of him. Kent had never been kissed so thoroughly or passionately before. Chandler gently pushed Kent back onto the blanket covering the grass as he continued their kiss, teasing and tormenting him at the same time. When they separated, they were both gasping for air.

"What were you asking me again?" Kent asked, still in a daze, as he stared up into Chandler's blue eyes.

"I forgot myself," Chandler admitted. "Does it matter?"

Kent answered him by reaching up to pull him back down to his lips. Chandler's hands wandered to the buttons on the front of Kent's shirt as he opened them one by one. Kent's breath hitched slightly as he felt the cool air hit against his exposed skin. Chandler pulled away slightly to look at Kent. The younger man's eyes were dilated and heavy lidded with unspoken desire as he looked up into Chandler's face; his breathing uneven and shallow. The pale white skin of Kent's torso was smooth and inviting. Kent let out a moan of pleasure as Chandler's hand caressed his porcelain skin softly. Everywhere he touched him, Kent felt like he would explode from pleasure.

"If you want me to stop, just say the word, Emerson."

Then all of a sudden, it was a like a bucket of cold water hit Kent in the face.

"What am I doing?" Kent thought to himself. He had been so carried away by his physical desires that he stopped thinking with his head. Sleeping together now would have ruined their already precarious and delicate situation.

Chandler paused as he looked into Kent's eyes. He then re-fastened the buttons on Kent's shirt and pulled him back up to a sitting position.

"I think I just got my answer."

"Are you mad?" Kent replied uncertainly. He didn't want Chandler to think that he was toying with his emotions.

"Mad? No, I'm not mad. A little disappointed maybe, but not mad."

"I really wanted to go further, Joe. I wasn't trying to play hard to get. It's just…"

Chandler put a hand up to Kent's lips to silence him. "It's okay. If we do become intimate with each other, I want you to have no reservations. And I want you to come to me willingly. I'll wait for you however long it takes."

Kent felt his heart beat even faster than before. He was floored at how much Chandler cared for him. And he was that much closer to making a final decision to be with Chandler.

"Will you just hold me?"

Chandler smiled gently and gathered Kent into his arms as the younger man buried his face against the D.I.'s broad chest. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but neither of them complained. It was enough for the both of them.

* * *

"Joe, I've been hearing rumors that you're seeing someone at the moment," Commander Anderson commented sternly. It was apparent that he wasn't making a social call. Chandler should have known that his superior would have found out sooner or later.

Chandler kept a calm demeanor as he answered his superior over the phone.

"Well, yes and no."

"Don't be coy. Either you are, or you aren't."

After their first trial date, Chandler and Kent had gone on some innocent non-threatening outings like having dinner, seeing a movie, or just taking walks in the park. Each moment spent together just solidified Chandler's resolve to wait for Kent.

"It's kind of complicated and I would rather not go into it."

"I've also heard that it's someone in your group. A subordinate."

"I think I know where you're going with this, sir. Let me assure you that I have no intentions of letting my relationship interfere with work."

"You know how I feel about interpersonal relationships within your own department."

"Yes, I am well aware of it."

"I know that tone, Joe and you're wrong. I'm not against whoever you decide to see on your own time, but it's the principal of it. Besides, aren't you concerned with the ramifications this could have on your career?"

"I've considered every aspect. Nothing you say will change my mind."

"I won't be able to protect you, even with my connections."

"With all due respect, sir, I'm not asking you to. If it's decided that I am no longer needed in Whitechapel, I'm fully prepared to live with the consequences."

"You're that serious?"

"For the first time in my life, I have someone who makes me happy. How can you ask me to give that up?"

"I'm just looking out for your best interests."

"I know what my own bests interests are, I assure you."

"You always did, Joe. Even as a child. And you were always obstinate about getting your way."

"Please don't think that I'm not grateful for everything you've done for me. If it will make you feel better, I promise to be more discreet."

"Just be careful. I'll always be on your side, but there are things that are even beyond my control. I can't guarantee that I can intervene on your behalf."

"I understand. Thank you, sir."

Chandler breathed a sigh of relief as he put down his phone. He didn't want to have to go through that again if he didn't have to.

"You can't do this, Joe."

"Emerson, were you listening in on my conversation again? That's getting to be a bad habit, you know."

"I can't help it. Are you getting grief from the Commander because of me?" Kent asked worriedly as he entered Chandler's office from the doorway.

Chandler got up from his desk and placed his hands on Kent's shoulders. "There's nothing he can say that will make me change my mind about us."

"But you'll get in trouble for defying him."

"He can tell me what to do when it comes to work, but he has no jurisdiction on who I decide to spend my time with after hours. I decide whomever I wish to see. And I'm not about to stop being with you."

"I think maybe we should take a break from each other. At least until things cool off with the Commander."

"Don't you think I should have a say in the matter?" Chandler asked softly.

"I just don't want you to get into trouble on account of me."

"That's very sweet of you to care so much. But I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself."

"If the commander were to replace you here in Whitechapel, I wouldn't be able to work with you anymore. And I would miss you terribly."

"Even if that were to happen, we would still be able to see each other."

"You don't understand. We need you here in Whitechapel. I need you here."

Chandler's heart tightened as he heard the yearning and desperation in Kent's voice. How could he deny him anything when he was looking at him with those brown doe eyes of his?

"All right. If that's what you want Emerson, we'll do it your way."

Kent reached up to kiss his cheek softly.

"Thank you, Joe."

He then leaned over to whisper in Chandler's ear, "You can be incredibly attractive when you're standing up for something you believe in."

Chandler was lost for words as he watched Kent leave the incident room. It was a going to be rough the next few days.

_To be continued..._

_Written by: Sweet Babboo (15Dec2013)_

_A/N: Honestly, I had some trouble writing this chapter. I originally didn't even plan for it, but I guess I wrote myself into a corner with the last chapter. I thought it would be nice to give these two some bonding time in this one. It's obvious that Kent is falling deeper for Chandler at this point (who wouldn't?), but as you can tell, something always holds Kent back from committing fully to him._

_Thank you everyone for taking the time to read my little bit of fanfiction and for your helpful comments and suggestions!_

_Next chapter: Kent gets some more advice on his situation with Chandler.  
_


	7. Crisis

Seasons Greetings! Hope your holidays were filled with joy and peace. Since I celebrated with my family last weekend, I had a nice quiet day to myself. It was lovely.

In the last chapter, Chandler and Kent are getting closer each day, but fate will test their tenuous relationship once again. As always, thank you for reading! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Whitechapel!

**Whitechapel\Fanfiction: CHERISH**

**Chapter 7: Crisis**

"Did you hear the latest gossip about the boss?" Riley asked as most of the team was taking a break from their most recent case.

"Surely you all have better things to do than listen to idle gossip," Buchan interjected. "What did you hear?"

Kent was sitting at his desk pretending to focus on his paperwork when his ears picked up on the conversation. He was grateful to Buchan for trying to steer the subject away from Chandler, even if Buchan wasn't aware of it.

"Rumor has it, that he's seeing someone right here in Whitechapel."

Buchan hid a small smile. So, Kent decided to take his advice after all and give Joe a chance.

"The D.I. is actually going out with another human being?" Mansell asked incredulously. "Well, I'll be damned. You'd think it would be someone we know."

"A friend of mine heard that the Commander wasn't happy about it."

"What's he got against the boss seeing someone?"

"He probably doesn't want the department to be involved in another scandal. You know how sensitive those people up above can be when comes to keeping up appearances."

"You don't think the Commander would actually transfer him out of Whitechapel, do you?" Buchan asked uncertainly.

"I wouldn't put it past him. Commander Anderson may appear harmless, but he's as shrewd as they come," Mansell answered, remembering their undercover operation to take down the Kray twins.

"Excuse me, but could one of you point me in the direction of Detective Inspector Chandler's office?" a feminine voice asked from behind the trio. A very striking woman was dressed in a professional, yet flattering business suit with her auburn colored hair pulled into a neat chignon on top of her head.

Mansell immediately straightened his tie as he stood up. "Who wants to know?"

The auburn haired woman surveyed Mansell disdainfully, in a way that made him shift uncomfortably, as if he was being dressed down. "I am Detective Inspector Hurst from the Sutton district. I have some business with D.I. Chandler."

"His office is just over there," Riley answered. "He's in a meeting at the moment, but he should be back shortly."

"Thank you, Miss…?"

"DETECTIVE Constable Riley."

"Thank you D.C. Riley. I'm sure he won't mind me waiting for him," the other woman answered as a matter of fact, before making herself comfortable in Chandler's office. "After all, we're old chums."

Mansell, Riley, and Buchan stared after her in shell-shock before turning to each other and gave silent looks, as if to say "What the hell was that?"

Kent on the other hand, found himself anxious as he gripped his pencil tightly in his fingers. He didn't like this. Not one bit.

* * *

"Sir, there's someone waiting for you in your office," Riley notified Chandler the moment he came into the incident room.

"You know I don't like it when other people come into my office without my permission. You should have stopped them."

"She was most insistent. I don't think she would have listened to any of us."

"She?" Chandler parroted.

"D.I. Hurst from Sutton. Apparently you know each other."

Chandler frowned slightly as he headed towards his office.

"D.I. Hurst? I believe you wanted to see me."

"Indeed I do. It's good to see you again, Joe."

"I'm sorry, but you have me at a disadvantage. Have we met before?"

"I should say so. Do you remember a very long time ago, a little girl with pigtails who ran away crying to her Daddy every time you came into the room?"

"Pamela?" Chandler replied incredulously as he looked more closely. "Pamela, is it really you after all these years?"

"So you do remember me. Dad always said you were quick."

"I can't believe it's really you after all these years. Commander Anderson never told me that you went into the police force."

"I made him swear not to tell anyone. It had a dual purpose. He got to keep his reputation and I didn't get any special treatment. I think I've done pretty decently for myself, don't you think?"

"Is that why you went by your mother's maiden name?"

"Intuitive as ever, Joe. This way, no one could ever accuse me that I used my family's name and reputation. I've heard all about your previous exploits. Still getting into trouble, aren't you?"

"As I recall, you were the one with a rap sheet a mile long. The Commander was this close to giving up on you."

Pamela chuckled softly. "I admit, I was a wild child back in those days. I gave him enough headaches to last a lifetime."

"So, what are you doing here in Whitechapel?"

"What? Can't an old friend make a personal visit?"

"You want something," Chandler replied bluntly.

"Oh, very well. Lately, Dad has been pushing me to settle down despite my protests. He set me up with the son of one his old police cronies."

"Can't you say no?"

"Don't you think I tried? The only way this guy will get the message is if I convince him that I'm unavailable."

"If you're thinking of what I think you're thinking, the answer is no."

"I haven't even asked you anything yet."

"You want me to pretend that we're a couple, don't you? Don't try to deny it."

"Well, since you've already figured it out, why not help me?"

"Because it's wrong and it won't work. And, because I'm interested in someone else."

"So, you're in a relationship, are you? It's about time. I thought you were a confirmed bachelor. Is it someone I know?"

"You mean, your father hasn't told you anything about it?"

"Get real. Commander Anderson may be my father, but it's not like he tells every little thing that goes on between you two. Is it serious?"

"It is on my part, but we're not officially going together," Chandler replied carefully.

"Then why not help me in my time of need? I'm sure your significant other won't mind, especially since you're not tied to each other at the hip."

"Don't you have some other friends or acquaintances that could help you out?" he replied in irritation.

"I could, but this fellow won't take no for an answer unless it's someone who can be taken seriously. And when it comes to being serious, you have everyone else beat hands down. If you scared me as a child, think of what this other guy will feel like when he meets you."

"How flattering. Tell me the truth. Do you really need my help?"

"I wouldn't ask you for a favor of this magnitude if I wasn't, Joe," Pamela replied solemnly. "I've worked this hard to get where I am today and I'm not about give it up out of obligation to my father."

"I'm sure he wouldn't ask you to do such a thing. He was so proud of you when you graduated at the top of your class."

"He's also made no secret of the fact that he wants me to settle down. Joe, this is the only solution that will allow me to keep doing what I love with the least possible collateral damage."

"Don't you think your father will realize your plan, especially since he knows that I'm interested in someone else?"

"You know that and he knows that. But the fellow Dad wants me to meet doesn't know that."

"I'm glad you're on the right side of the law, Pamela," Chandler replied drily.

Chandler felt uncomfortable with the situation that was suddenly thrust upon him. Pamela was wrong. Someone would get hurt. Kent was so sensitive, but he was the one that insisted that they only go so far as trial dating. Pamela's situation struck a raw nerve in Chandler as he was reminded of the trials and tribulations of living up to someone else's expectations and standards. He also knew too well what the Commander was like.

"All right, Pamela. I'll do it."

"Really? You're not pulling my leg?"

"On one condition. I need you to do something for me in return for my services."

* * *

"Working late again?" Kent asked as he paused at the doorway to Chandler's office.

"Emerson, you're still here? I thought you had left."

"I…I wanted to know if you're free on Saturday night. My sister is having an open house at the gallery for her new show and I was wondering if you would like to come along with me."

"Oh Emerson, I would love to. But I have a previous engagement."

Kent couldn't help the disappointment that was clear as day on his face. "Oh. I didn't realize you had other plans."

"It can't be helped. But you know that I would much rather be with you, don't you?"

"Tell me the truth, Joe."

"What makes you think I'm not telling you the truth?"

"Your eyebrow twitches whenever you're anxious about something."

Chandler silently cursed to himself. Damn his compulsive habits. He got up and walked over to Kent.

"All right. I'm doing a favor for an old acquaintance of mine."

"Is it for D.I. Hurst?" Kent asked quietly

"Wait a minute. You're not jealous, are you?"

"Why should I be jealous? Just because you prefer to spend your nights with an attractive fellow detective inspector instead of me, which you proclaim to be interested in?"

"I never said I was spending my nights with her. But you obviously think that I do," Chandler replied grimly.

"Why wouldn't you? If I'm not fulfilling your needs, it's logical for you to find comfort with someone else."

"I thought you knew me better than that, Emerson. Haven't I proven to you yet how much I want to be with you?"

"It's hard for me to trust you when you hide things from me."

Chandler was beginning to feel his anger rising quickly to the surface. "I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. I haven't done anything wrong, but you would rather believe the worst in me. You've never really forgiven me for what I said about you to D.S. Miles, even though you said that you did."

"Don't change the subject. If you were comfortable with what you were doing, why didn't you just come out and tell me the truth?" Kent retorted angrily.

"Because I have nothing to be ashamed of. And to be brutally honest, it really is no concern of yours," Chandler replied rather coldly.

"How can you stand there and say that to my face, Joe?"

"This is what you wanted, wasn't it? A no-commitment arrangement where we act like a couple, but in reality what we've been doing lately is nothing short of going on play dates. We're together, but still worlds apart. The truth is that you're afraid of committing to me. It's convenient for you. You always have a way out when you feel threatened. Do you have any idea of what that does to me? It frustrates me that you never tell me why you run away from me every time we get closer. I've been patient up to this point, because I've been doing it for your sake. But I can't take it anymore."

"Meaning what exactly?" Kent asked with a sense of forbidding dread.

"You have to make a choice. Either you trust me and commit to this relationship for real or we put an end to this charade."

"I don't respond to threats. You're not going to bully me into this, Joseph Chandler."

"Is that how you see me, Emerson?" Chandler asked quietly, his voice reflecting pain. "As a bully?"

Kent suddenly realized that he stepped over the line. "Of course not. I care about you very much Joe. I just need more time."

"A week? A month? A year? How long are you going to string me along and toy with my emotions? Isn't that being unfair to me?"

"If you really cared for me like you say you do, you wouldn't be pushing me into make a decision like this."

"And if you really cared for me, you wouldn't be forcing me into this position."

Kent lowered his gaze to the floor. How did things all fall apart so quickly?

"It seems, we have a problem then. Maybe, we're not meant to be together after all."

Chandler's heart tightened against his chest. He felt like kicking himself for putting his foot in his mouth yet again, and for letting his anger get the better of him.

"Emerson, wait. I didn't mean…"

Kent raised his head and looked into Chandler's eyes.

"It's no use. You want me to trust you implicitly and commit to you, Joe. But I can't do that feeling the way that I do about you being with D.I. Hurst."

Chandler lowered his gaze to the floor. "So that's it. You don't trust me so you're going to end it all. Is this what you really want?"

"No, it isn't what I want," Kent admitted softly. "But it's what's best…for both of us. Now you can go on with your life without me holding you back."

Kent turned to leave Chandler's office, his heart feeling painful with every beat. When he reached the courtyard, he leaned his head back against the brick wall and finally released his pain as tears trickled down his cheeks slowly.

* * *

"Cheer up, Joe. My plan worked didn't it? I'm free now thanks to you," Pamela remarked as they were celebrating the fact that they were able to pull her improbably plan of discouraging her unwanted suitor several days later.

"I have nothing to be happy about," he retorted miserably.

"Uh oh. What happened? Did Emerson find out about you pretending to be my boyfriend? Let me guess. He's mad at you and you had a tiff."

"Worse than that. He thought that I was two-timing him with you so he broke it off with me because of it."

"Oh, dear lord. What a mess. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is. The fact that Emerson believes the worst in me is what upsets me even more."

"Well, I'll be damned. Joseph Chandler, you're in love with him, aren't you?"

Chandler gave her a dumbfounded look. "Is that why it hurts so much?"

"Don't worry. I'll set things right with him."

"I appreciate the thought, but it wouldn't do any good. He's already made his mind up. You want to know the ironic thing? I really thought I had done something right. That it was going to be different this time. I tried so hard not to mess things up. But in the end, it wasn't meant to be."

"Don't give up hope."

"I gave up on that a long time ago, Pamela." He gave her a half-hearted smile. "At least something good came out of this. I'm glad your situation is resolved. I guess you don't have to go through with my request after all. Don't be a stranger all right? And give the Commander my best."

"Yeah, sure thing," she replied softly as she watched Chandler leave the coffee shop.

"I'm sorry Joe. You may have given up, but I'm not going to."

* * *

Kent tapped his fingers nervously on the empty chair next to him as he was waiting in the lobby of the main headquarters of the Sutton metropolitan police station. It earned him a disapproving glare from the officer clerk at the front desk to which he promptly stopped.

"Detective Sergeant Wellesly will see you now."

"Thank you," he replied nervously as he entered the inter office suite before heading to the main office.

After the drama of the past few days with Chandler, Kent was grateful for the physical space between them. He was trying to move on, but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He spent many lonely nights silently crying himself to sleep as the pain was too much to bear. As much as he wanted to be with Chandler, Kent was convinced that it was too late for them. There were too many obstacles, mainly created by their own doing. Too many hurtful words spoken in anger and frustration. There was too much distrust and not enough faith, on both their parts. And working together almost every day wasn't making it any easier on them.

Then out of the blue, Kent received a special request from D.S. Wellesly to help him with a case he was working on that was linked to organized crime. At first, he was suspicious because the detective sergeant hadn't gone directly to Chandler himself, but he was convinced that his intentions were genuine when the D.S. had further explained that he wanted to get a first-hand account of the intimidation tactics used by the likes of mobsters like Jimmy and Johnny Kray. Since Kent had unfortunately experienced their tactics first-hand, he was personally requested.

D.S. Wellesley's back was turned to him when Kent entered, as the chair he was sitting in was facing the window.

"Excuse me, D.S. Wellesly? I'm D.C. Kent from Whitechapel. I'm here as you requested."

The chair turned around and Kent almost fell backward in shock.

"Thank you for being so prompt D.C. Kent. But D.S. Wellesly is on assignment. It was I who wished to speak with you."

"Detective Inspector Hurst? What's going on here?"

Pamela linked her fingers together as she pushed her glasses against the bridge of her nose.

"Why don't you sit down first before you fall down?"

Kent obeyed as his legs suddenly became wobbly.

"I must apologize for the elaborate charade of bringing you here under false pretenses. I was afraid you wouldn't come if I asked you myself."

"And you would have been absolutely correct," Kent replied uncomfortably.

"Relax, D.C. Kent. I just want to talk to you, off the record."

"If it's about you and D.I. Chandler, I already know about your relationship."

"And I already know about your relationship with Joe. He told me that up to a few days ago, you and he were seeing each other."

"What goes on between D.I. Chandler and myself is none of your business," Kent replied hotly.

"You seem to be under the impression that he and I are an item. Nothing could be further from the truth. He was helping me with a personal problem."

"Yeah. I'll just bet he was."

"For your information, he was pretending to be my boyfriend so I wouldn't have to deal with the unwanted attentions of a potential blind date."

"You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Joe is an old family friend. He's more like a brother to me. That's why I asked him to help me out. I have no amorous feelings toward him whatsoever."

"Why would Joe even agree to a crazy stunt like that?"

"Because he wanted to be with you more than anything. In exchange for his help, I promised him that I would speak with Commander Anderson and get him to lay off on you two so that you wouldn't feel guilty for jeopardizing his career path and you could be free to see each other again without having to look over your shoulders."

"I'm confused. What is your connection with the Commander?"

"You're a bright detective, D.C. Kent. What do you think it is?"

Kent's eyes widened in shock and surprise after he realized what she was implying.

"He's…he's your father?"

Pamela nodded her head affirmatively. "No one knows except Joe, and now you. I hope I can trust you to keep this information to yourself."

All that Kent could do was to nod his head up and down as he was completely bowled over by this new revelation.

"Joe did all of this…for me?" he asked quietly when he found his power of speech again. He felt ashamed and overwhelmed at the same time.

"It's apparent to me that he would do anything and everything for you. If you ask me, I think he still wants to be with you."

"Why are you going out of your way to clear the air between us? Did Joe put you up to this?"

Pamela leaned back in her chair and gave him a bemused look.

"You really are suspicious, aren't you? You have a problem trusting in Joe. Is it because you feel inadequate and you're afraid of how you feel about him?"

"How is it that you're able read my mind? You don't even know me."

"Easy. I majored in psychology with an emphasis on criminal profiling. Sometimes people hide their fears by lashing out. You are exhibiting the typical example of someone in denial."

"Jeez. Why don't you read my rights, while you're at it?"

Pamela smiled. "I can see why Joe likes you so much."

"I don't know why he would. I said so many horrible things to him when he didn't deserve it. And now it's too late. He'll never forgive me."

"Can I give you a bit of friendly advice?"

"Why stop now?" Kent retorted sarcastically.

"Stop thinking the worst and fretting over what you think might happen and just talk to Joe. I think you'll find that a lot of your issues will be resolved if you just speak straight from the heart."

"You make it sound so easy."

"From what I can tell, you and Joe seem to want the same thing, but you're both so busy hiding behind your fears and hurt feelings that you've forgotten what brought you together in the first place."

Kent looked down at the desk to hide his expression.

"You don't think it's too late?"

"Only if you're going to give up without trying."

"You sound just like my mother."

"Ok, I take offense to that comment. I might be a Detective Inspector, but I'm not old enough to be your mother's age," Pamela replied indignantly.

"Thank you, D.I. Hurst," Kent replied smiling.

"Hey, I owe Joe big time for his help. I hope things work out for you two."

Kent turned to leave when Pamela stopped him. "D.C. Kent, one more thing. Joe really does care for you a great deal. Just hold on to that thought."

Kent let out a huge sigh as he leaned on the door after leaving the office. She certainly gave him a lot to think about. The ball was now in his court. Kent just hoped that he had the courage to follow through with his heart's desires.

_To be continued_

_Written by: Sweet Babboo (25Dec2013)_

_A/N: I threw a wrinkle in the story at the last minute for more angst. After all, things never seem to go smoothly for these two. Did it seem reasonable for both of Chandler's and Kent's respective reactions? Was it too much? Makes for good drama though, I think._

_Next chapter preview: Kent makes a decision that will affect his future as well as Chandler's._


	8. Cherish (finale)

Surprise! A special belated gift to you all. Another chapter! Actually, I wrote chapter 7 and 8 around the same time and had to split it up. Why does the last chapter of my stories always end up being the longest? :)

In the last chapter, our favorite couple stopped being a couple. Can they get past their greatest obstacle they now face and find their way back to each other?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Whitechapel!

**Whitechapel\Fanfiction: CHERISH**

**Chapter 8: Cherish**

"Emerson? What are you doing here?" Daisy Kent remarked when her son showed up on her doorstep without warning.

"I was in the area and thought I would stop by. Is it ok?"

She reached up and gave him a gentle slap on top of his curly head.

"Silly boy. Like you have to ask. Of course it's ok. Come on in. I think there's some leftover cake from last night."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"YOU'RE passing up on my famous double chocolate fudge cake? Now I know something's up. All right, out with it. Tell me the truth. No use hiding it from me," Daisy replied immediately.

"How do you always know when there's something bothering me?"

"I'm your mother. It's my job to know," she replied softly. "Now, what it is?"

"I have a difficult decision to make. I think I know what I want, but I'm not sure if I can take that last step and go for it."

"What's stopping you?"

"Fear."

"Fear of what, for heaven's sake?"

"Everything. Mom, this decision I have to make not only affects me but someone else's future as well. If I make the wrong decision, I might lose someone I care about very much in the process."

"Emerson, when you first told me that you wanted to become a policeman, I told you that I would support you as long as you would see it through to the end and didn't give up on your dream. What I didn't tell you was how terrified I was at the time. With your father passing away the way that he did, I was afraid of losing you too."

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"I had no right to expect you to put your life on hold because of me. That's not what your father would have wanted. I still fear for your safety and I always will, but it's your life and I'm happy knowing that that you're doing what you've always wanted to do. That's good enough for me. What I'm trying to say is that you can't let fear stop you from doing what you want to do. You'll end up having nothing but regrets. And that's no way to live."

"What if I'm making a huge mistake?"

"There are no guarantees in life son, but you'll never know what happens unless you take a chance and find out."

"Mom…how did you know that Dad was the one for you?" Kent asked, slightly embarrassed that he was asking his mother for advice on his love life. He was too shy to ask Riley or even his sister, Erica. He was desperate and his mother was his last resort.

Daisy smiled at him with a satisfied grin. So there WAS someone he was interested in. It was about time.

"I didn't know at first. Actually, we started out hating each other. He was so fussy and I was a free spirit. We were in totally different worlds."

"I guess I take after Dad then."

"Actually, you take after both of us. Even though Dad had his faults, I learned to appreciate them over time. I realized they were what made him special to me. I'm sure he felt the same way about my faults as well. We had our share of fights, let me tell you."

"But you two were always so lovey-dovey all of the time."

"Yes, but it took a lot of work. Of course, making up was always the fun part. Your father was a stud, let me tell you."

"That's way more information than I needed to know."

"How did you think you got to be here anyway, Mr. Smarty-Pants Detective Constable? The stork?"

"Please stop," Kent pleaded in embarrassment.

"Oh, all right. But in all seriousness, even after all these years, I still expect him to come through that door just like he used to after a hard day's work. I would bring his favorite beer to him and he would pull me into his arms and tell me how much he missed me and give me a big kiss. I think that's what I miss the most. Just being with him and sharing the everyday little things."

"I'm sure Dad misses you as well."

Daisy pressed a kiss on her son's cheek fondly.

"Have I ever told you that you're my favorite son?"

"I'm your only son."

"That's why you're my favorite."

Daisy reached up and framed his face in the warmth of her hands.

"Emerson, just listen to your heart and I think you'll find the answer you're looking for. It's ok to make mistakes. That's what life is all about. But it's an even bigger mistake to not listen to your heart. I know you'll make the right decision whatever you decide on. Now, go on. I suddenly feel like having a drink with this chap," she replied picking up a picture of Kent's father from the shelf above the fireplace. "And we want to be alone."

Kent smiled gently and took his leave. After speaking with his mother, he finally realized that he wanted what his parents had with each other. He had always known deep down, that he wanted to be with Chandler, but he was too stubborn to admit it because he convinced himself into thinking that he didn't belong in Chandler's world. The D.I. had always seemed too good for him and unreachable; that he was out of Kent's league. When Chandler had kissed him the first time, he panicked and ran away him and his feelings. It only got worse when he thought that Chandler was seeing D.I. Hurst, because Kent was continuing to stall on committing to him. Fear was such a powerful weapon.

It was useless to deny his feelings any longer. Kent knew what he wanted. It made sense now that the fog was lifted from his eyes. It explained how he reacted so easily to Chandler's kisses and his touch. It explained how he felt safe and comfortable being close to him and how he yearned for Chandler's arms around him. He had always treated Kent as something precious like a jewel.

It wasn't enough. Kent wanted more. He wanted Chandler's mind, his soul, and his body. He wanted it all. Kent just prayed that it wasn't too late.

* * *

Chandler watched Kent from afar as the team was celebrating another case closed by having an informal happy hour in the incident room. Since his mind was preoccupied with his D.C., he didn't feel like joining in the celebration so he went to his office to brood. Being so close to Kent and not being able to hold him or kiss him was driving him out of his mind. It had been two weeks since their fight after Kent broke up with him. Despite their separation, he knew that his feelings for Kent were as strong as ever and hadn't changed. And they never would. Chandler looked out the window as his thoughts dwelled on what could have been. He felt a pain in his heart that wouldn't go away anytime soon.

* * *

"Any plans tonight, Emerson?" Riley asked as the celebration wound down to a close.

"No more than usual."

"So, staying at home again then, are you?" Mansell quipped. "Oooo, better make sure not to have too much fun now."

"Shall I do it for you, Emerson?" Riley asked. Kent nodded approvingly before she whacked the back of Mansell's head.

"Hey! I thought you were on my side, Meg."

"Not when you're being an insufferable git. Actually Emerson, a few of us are going for a bite to eat. Come join us, if you like."

"No thanks. I have other plans."

"Well, have fun. And don't do anything I would do," the older woman joked as she headed out with Mansell and the rest of their co-workers.

"Staying late Kent?" Miles asked as he picked up his raincoat and umbrella on his way out.

"Just a bit. I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"See that you don't end up like the boss. He's been staying late every night for the past two weeks. I mean later than usual."

"Did he…did he say why?"

"I think he's been waiting for something. He says that he can hardly eat or sleep. Something obviously happened, but he won't tell me about it."

Kent's heart raced inside of his chest. There was still hope. It wasn't too late after all.

"Don't worry, Skip. I'll look after him."

Miles smiled slyly. "I thought you would. G'night."

Kent waited until he and the D.I. were the only people left before approaching his office. He knocked on the door tentatively.

"Are you busy?"

Chandler looked up and immediately walked over to him. The usually suave and confident D.I. looked like a little boy anxiously waiting for what could possibly be bad news.

"No, not at all. What is it, Emerson?"

"I…I owe you a huge apology. I've been behaving like a complete idiot. I was wrong…about everything. And I know that I've hurt you very deeply. I'm so very sorry Joe. More than you'll ever know."

"How did you come to this conclusion?" Chandler replied softly.

"D.I. Hurst told me the truth about your relationship, and what you did for me to get the Commander off of our backs. All I can say in my defense is that I was scared and hurt when I thought the worst about you. I panicked."

"How could you believe I could betray you and want to be with someone else?"

"Mix insecurity with a lot of fear and you have a recipe for disaster. All along, I felt like I didn't deserve you. My greatest fears were confirmed when I thought you were seeing her. I lost all sense of logic and reason and reacted badly. I was so jealous. I know that I said some awful things to you, Joe. I'll understand if you don't forgive me. I'm having difficulty forgiving myself."

Chandler reached over to tilt Kent's chin up. "Stop blaming yourself for everything. I had a part in this as well. I expected you to trust me completely when it was obvious that you weren't ready yet, especially when you were feeling insecure. And I should have told you what was really going on with D.I. Hurst. I thought that if I told you about the plan, you would have felt even more obligation to make a decision about us. That's why I didn't tell you about it. But then you accused me of cheating on you and I was so angry that you believed the worst in me."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't understand. I just made things worse. Instead of trying to assuage your fears and reassure you, I took a defensive reaction and became impatient. I never ever wanted to hurt you again, but I ended up doing just that. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"I didn't help by adding more fuel to the fire. I should have listened to my heart and I should have trusted you."

Chandler moved his hand over to cradle Kent's cheek in his palm. His touch sent chills down Kent's spine in undeniable pleasure. Oh, how he had missed this feeling.

"I think I added my share of fuel as well. You know Emerson, if we spent more time talking honestly with each other, there would be less of these misunderstandings between us," he replied softly.

"Well, my parents fought a lot when they first started out and they ended up loving each other even more. Maybe it's hereditary."

Chandler laughed softly. "Maybe."

"Joe, before we go any further, I have to know. Why did you want to be in a relationship with me?"

"You're still uncertain of I how I feel about you?" Chandler asked in disbelief. "Do I have to stand on my head to prove it?"

"You told me and you've shown me that you're attracted to me, but you've never really told me why. If we're going to be in a relationship with each other, don't you think I would want to know?"

"I thought it would have been more than obvious."

"I want to hear it from your own lips, Joe. I need to hear it."

Chandler took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts.

"I don't know when or how it happened. It was a very long time before I could admit that I had fallen for you. It wasn't easy. I told myself you were just another junior officer. That you were like everyone else. But you're not. From the very beginning, you stood out and made me feel like I belonged in Whitechapel; that I was making a difference in somebody's life. But then you started following my example and tried so hard to make a good impression on me. Everywhere I turned, you were there always cheering me on and encouraging me. You began to stir something within me that I didn't even know I was capable of feeling. And that scared the living daylights out of me. Whenever you smiled, I secretly hoped that it was because of me. Whenever you expressed concern for my welfare, it made me want to reach out and hold you. And when you got hurt because of me, I wanted to thrash the Krays within an inch of their life because of what they did to you. I was torn between being your boss and yet wanting to be something more than that, but I couldn't without revealing the truth about how I felt about you."

"So that's what you meant when you said that I would understand if I were in your shoes."

"I wanted to tell you the truth, but every time I tried, I got cold feet. I took the easy way out instead and kept it to myself. I thought that you would find me undesirable because of the way that I am, especially after I told you about my obsessive compulsive disorder. I was afraid that I would end up driving you away from me, just like when you ran away after that first kiss that we shared. After all, I did kiss you against your will."

"That's not true at all!" Kent protested vehemently.

"What's not true? That I would drive you away? Or that you would find me undesirable?"

"Both. I was confused at the time and I wasn't thinking clearly. But it had nothing to do with how I see you as a person. Just because you have an obsessive compulsive disorder doesn't mean that I wouldn't want to be with you."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did feel that way. Do you know what it's like for a person who has always been in control of every minutiae of his adult life to suddenly lose that control? It's hell on me, but it would be even worse for the other person."

"I would imagine that it would be terrifying."

"You see, I knew you would understand, Emerson. That's one of the many things I love about you. You give so much of yourself without asking for much in return. And you always manage to make me feel important; that I'm worth something. How could I not fall in love with you?"

Kent's eyes widened in shock and surprise. He knew that Chandler was attracted to him, but he never thought those feelings went beyond that.

"Wh-what did you say?"

Chandler pulled Kent into his arms so that their bodies were touching.

"I said that I love you, Emerson. I love everything from the top of your curly dark hair to the tip of your toes. But most of all, I think I fell in love with your beautiful eyes first. You're like an open book."

Kent felt his cheeks turn red under Chandler's fond gaze.

"Don't tease me, Joe. I don't need to be reminded of my shortcomings as a detective constable," Kent replied softly.

"I meant that as a compliment. When I look into your eyes, it's like looking into your soul. I thought that it was useless to get involved in a relationship being the way that I am, so I always shied away from it. But you changed all of that."

"But I didn't do anything. How could I affect you that much?"

"Just by being yourself. What you see as weakness, I find as endearing. Do you have any idea how much I missed you, Emerson?"

Chandler's hand drifted to Kent's mouth, letting his thumb trace over his lips slowly and deliberately.

"I think I have some idea," Kent replied nervously.

Kent felt his resistance slipping as his body yearned for Chandler's touch again. They both leaned toward each other as their lips met in a sweet kiss. Their previous kisses had been passionate and physical, but this time, it was different. It was gentle, tender, and full of yearning. Chandler was trying to convey his feelings for Kent the best way that he knew how. He hoped it was working. It was.

"I thought you would never want to be with me again after what I said to you," Kent replied after they separated. "I thought I lost you forever."

"I've never stopped wanting to be with you," Chandler replied with all of this heart. "I have to know. What finally made you reconsider your decision?"

"I got some very good advice from some very unexpected people. And no, D.S. Miles wasn't one of them."

Chandler chuckled softly in response. "You know me so well."

"Better than I know myself, apparently. I was so afraid of what could happen, instead of dwelling on what I would be losing. I came to the conclusion that I'd rather be with you than without you at all."

"Are you really sure this time, Emerson? I don't want to force you into this."

"I was never more certain of anything in my life. Do you remember when I told you before that there was a difference between admiration and attraction? I was so wrong. I convinced myself into believing that load of rubbish when I knew that what I felt for you was much more than admiration. It was easier for me to hold on to that lie, than to admit that I was falling deeper under your spell."

"That's my line, you know," Chandler replied jokingly, making Kent laugh.

"Well, confidentially, I've always found you to be attractive. It just took me a while to admit it."

"I knew it. You're only interested in my looks," Chandler teased again.

"That's not the only reason. You have a few other good qualities as well. Although sometimes, it's hard to tell," Kent teased back at him, confident in their love.

"Thank you so very much," Chandler replied sarcastically. "I'll remember that during the next performance review."

Kent suddenly became very serious.

"Will you promise me something, Joe?"

"Anything. Just name it."

"Will you promise to never hurt yourself on account of me, ever again?"

"Miles told you, didn't he? About me not eating or sleeping much lately."

"He didn't mean to. It just slipped out."

"I'll bet it just slipped out," Chandler thought to himself, laughing silently inside. This time, he didn't mind Miles butting in.

"Don't worry. It won't ever happen again," Chandler replied tightening his hold on Kent. "Now that I have you back in my life."

"Good. I want you know that I wasn't making things hard on you on purpose. It was never my intention to get back at you."

Chandler reached up to caress Kent's cheek with the back of his fingers. "I know."

Kent nuzzled his cheek against Chandler's caressing fingers in response. "You're the first person who has ever made me feel this way, Joe. I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. I think I've always been in love with you. I guess it took for you to turn my world upside down to make me realize it."

"I guess I just bring out the worst in people."

Kent frowned slightly. "Please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Put yourself down. It's like saying '_How could you possible love someone like me?_' Give me a little credit for having a sense of good judgment. You are the one that I want. End of story."

Chandler smiled gently. "It's no wonder that I love you so much."

"Can we really make this work, Joe?" Kent asked worriedly. They had been through so much.

"Anything worth keeping is worth fighting for. I have no doubt this won't be our last fight, but I'm looking forward to making up with you even more."

Kent felt his cheeks flush hotly. "I'm looking forward to that as well."

"So what do you suggest we do now?" Chandler asked suggestively. Kent gulped nervously. He wasn't ready for that just yet, but he would be very soon.

"Um, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"On one condition," Chandler replied lacing his fingers together around Kent's waist behind his back. "That you promise to be the keeper of my heart, now and forevermore."

"Did you get that out of a romance novel? Because that's the cheesiest line I've ever heard."

"How did you know?" Chandler replied in all seriousness.

Kent could help but laugh at him. Who knew that the D.I. of Whitechapel could be cute sometimes? As Kent laughed, Chandler couldn't help but notice the dimples in Kent's cheeks. Seeing Kent smile again with those bright twinkling eyes made the D.I.'s heart beat faster in anticipation and desire.

"Would it be all right if I kissed you again, Emerson?"

It was adorable the way Chandler was trying to be chivalrous by asking for his permission, even though they had just kissed moments ago. It was if he was trying to start over again. It made Kent love him even more.

"If you like," the younger man replied softly.

"Don't you want me to?" Chandler asked, sounding disappointed.

Kent looked up into his blue eyes and then wrapped his arms around Chandler's broad shoulders before kissing him deeply until the older man had to break away for air.

"Does that answer your question?" Kent replied just as breathless.

"Just when I think I've got you all figured out, you surprise me yet again."

"Got to keep you on your toes, you know. And besides, what's life without a few surprises?

The D.I. chuckled as he leaned down to brush his lips against Kent's forehead.

"I see I'm going to have my hands full from now on. You've made me the happiest man in Whitechapel, Emerson."

Kent's heart leaped against his chest in response. To think that he managed to catch the heart of the most unattainable and available bachelor in their department, was something they both would laugh about later on, in hindsight. He knew several women in their group alone, who would give him hell if they ever found out. But Kent no longer cared what other people thought. What mattered to him was what Chandler thought. The D.I. belonged to Kent and him alone, and he was just fine with that arrangement.

"I'm afraid that distinction belongs to me. And for the record, there's no one else I would want to kiss me except you."

Chandler smiled at him before bringing Kent against his chest again, hugging him closely.

"I think that can be arranged."

Kent hugged him back, happily nuzzling his cheek against the familiar strong chest as Chandler rested his chin against Kent's dark curls. He knew that they still had a lot to learn about each other and there were probably going to be more arguments and misunderstandings between them as they went along in their new found relationship. But, Kent also knew that there were going to be a lot of good times as well. And he was going to enjoy every moment together. He wasn't going to worry about the future as long as Chandler was there with him. That's all that really mattered.

_The End_

_Written by: Sweet Babboo (26Dec2013)_

_A/N: I do hope you have enjoyed my second multi-chapter fanfic with these two. As you can tell, I love Kent to death. _

_To all you potential/current writers out there, keep on writing even if you think it's not perfect. We need to keep this fandom going! _

_I hope you'll drop me a line now and then if not about my stories, then just to say hi. Hopefully this isn't the last you'll hear from me. I think I have a story or two left somewhere ;)  
_

_Thank you all for reading!  
_


End file.
